


The Reveal

by Goddess47



Series: Hale Land [10]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Schmoop, good news
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:54:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26778436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goddess47/pseuds/Goddess47
Summary: Jackson really wanted to know!
Relationships: Ethan/Jackson Whittemore, Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Hale Land [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1846447
Comments: 13
Kudos: 388
Collections: Full Moon Ficlet Prompt #400: Dress





	The Reveal

**Author's Note:**

> For Full Moon Ficlet 400 (!): Dress

"You sure you want to do this?" Stiles asked. Again. 

Jackson nodded. "Get on with it! Yes, I'm sure." He looked over to Ethan. " _We_ are sure!"

Stiles grinned. He moved closer. "I need to touch..."

"You've explained it like a bazillion times!" Jackson growled. "Do it!"

"Easy," Ethan soothed. "Stiles just needs to make sure you're really okay with this. It's a good thing."

Jackson took a deep breath and let it out. Then another. "Okay. Do it!"

Stiles put his hands on Jackson's baby bump. Stiles had been able to use the ritual he and Peter had used to conceive their baby on Jackson, since he was also a Hale. It _might_ have worked on Ethan, but they figured that since Jackson was studying from home for his CPA exam, it was just more practical. Ethan needed to travel occasionally for his work and it was easier for Jackson to stay home during the pregnancy.

Jackson and Ethan were going to be explaining their 'sudden baby acquisition' as a friend-of-a-friend they had met while in London who didn't want to keep their baby. The story would be that original placement had fallen through, and Ethan and Jackson had only found out close to the woman's due date. 'Going to London to get the baby' helped explain Jackson's general absence from Beacon Hills. Stiles could cast a 'glamour' over himself to disguise his own pregnancy when he really needed to, but putting one on Jackson would be exhausting and limited. 

Although Stiles knew Peter became insufferably smug when he thought about another Hale child in the family.

Stiles had laughed at the face Peter made after casually reminding him that this would be Peter's _grandchild_. Peter adjusted to that quickly and somehow was even more smug.

A general health check was usually relatively simple, but it was now a month before Jackson's due date. Jackson and Ethan had asked if it was possible to know the baby's gender. Stiles knew he could do that, but that would be more invasive and Jackson's wolf needed to be prepared in advance.

Stiles closed his eyes and focused on the baby in Jackson. Jackson's wolf whined at the intrusion, but didn't interfere. 

Stiles sat back and breathed for a moment when he was done. 

"Well?" Jackson demanded.

Stiles grinned. "First of all, you're doing really well and we should be doing the delivery as scheduled."

Jackson sighed. "And..."

"And, it's a girl!" 

"A granddaughter!" Peter was pleased for them all.

Jackson and Ethan hugged each other at that. Then Jackson panicked. "We don't know anything about little girls!"

Stiles snickered. "We didn't know that much about little boys, either. I think we're doing okay. You just roll with whatever happens and back each other up."

"But... what about... dresses... and periods... and dating... and makeup..." Jackson sputtered.

"That's a ways off, you know. You'll take a deep breath and manage," Stiles said. 

"Jax," Ethan said. "We'll do fine." He threw a sly look at Stiles. "And now we need a name."

"Ethan! A girl! We need a name!" Jackson bounced up and down. 

Stiles laughed.


End file.
